Coffee and Donuts
by amber-rita
Summary: Jin Garcia recently moved to Chicago. Her plans are to open up a coffee shop. With the help of her family and old family friend, Jay Halstead, Jin learns what it's like to live by herself in a new city and meets by new people.


Coffee and Donuts

Chapter 1

The sun was barely up when Jin Garcia woke up. She didn't sleep good the night before, nerves kept her up. She recently moved to Chicago from Boston. She got ready for her day dressing in comfortable clothes and eating a quick breakfast. After downing a cup of coffee she headed out the door of her house.

Thirty minutes later Jin was walking through the doors of a empty store front. She sat her bags down on the floor and breathed in. "All right, I got a lot to do today!" She said. She made her way to the back room where she had boxes and crates that need to be emptied and inventoried. She was in the middle of emptying one of the boxes when she heard a knock on her back door. Jin got up from the floor to answer the door."Delivery for a Jin Garcia." A man in a brown hat said. Jin nodded and signed the clipboard as another man wheeled in her delivery. Jin smiled her thanks as she directed the men in where to set down her delivery. After the delivery men left, Jin went over to her new packages.

"I've been waiting for these guys for forever!" Jin said as she opened up one of the boxes and pulled out an espresso machine and all of its parts. She put the machine on one of the counters next to her and opened the box beneath the first. Inside that box was a whip cream aerosol top, measuring spoons and glasses, frothing glasses, and stainless steel mixing cups. As she emptied the second box, she put the items on the counter next to the espresso machine. Before she could open the third box she heard another knock at her back door. "I thought I was only getting one delivery today" Jin murmured to herself as she opened the door.

"I want you to hand over all your money and jewelry now!" A person with a red and blue bandanna over half of their face yelled. Jin jumped back as the stranger pulled a gun out. As the stranger pushed their way in, Jin stumbled back and lost her balance. The stranger looked over her, they pointed the gun right at her head. " I told you to get me all your money!" The stranger yelled.

" I haven't even opened yet. There's no money here!" Jim replied with fear in her voice. The stranger moved the gun and left off a shot right near her head. Jin jumped when the gun went off and covered her ears.

" I want your purse then!" The stranger yelled. Jin nodded and scrambled up to her feet to grab her purse. Once she grabbed it, she shakily handed it over to the stranger. The stranger yanked it out of her hands and dumped it on the ground. "You don't even have anything valuable in this thing!" The stranger yelled. Jin shook her head.

" I just moved to Chicago" she whispered. The stranger grabbed her wallet and let off one more shot near Jin.

"Well, welcome to Chicago then, Bitch!" The stranger yelled as he ran out the open back door. Jin shakily slumped down against the counter. She reached for her phone in the mess that was her purse contents. She dialed a number on her phone, and after the third ring someone answered.

"911, what's your emergency?" The voice on the other line asked.

"H-Hello, my name is Jin and I was just robbed." Jin said shakily.

"Ok,I've located your address and I've sent officers your way" The operator said.

"Thank you"Jinn replied.

"Would you like me to stay on the line or are you okay to hang up? The officers are about two minutes out." The officer said.

"I think I'm okay if the officers are almost here." Jin said.

" Okay. Well then Jin, the officers should be pulling up shortly, and I hope everything goes okay for you ma'am." The officer replied.

" Thank you!"Jin said as she hung up the phone. Right as she hung up the phone, there was a knock on her back door. Jin jumped and buried herself further into the back counter.

"Chicago PD, this is Officer Burgess and Officer Attwater. We received a call from this address about a robbery?" One of the voices on the other side of the door said.

"You can come in." Jin replied. Burgess and Attwater stepped through the door.

" Would you mind telling us what happened?" The female officer asked. Jin nodded.

" I was just opening some packages that I got a few minutes before when I heard a knock on the door. When I opened it was a man on the other side with a bandanna over half of his face. He pulled a gun, and demanded that I give him money. When I said that there was no money here, he shot off his gun. He made me get him my purse, where he dumped it and grabbed my wallet. Before he left he shot off another shot." Jin said. The two officers continued ed to look around the small shop.

" I noticed that there were some cameras at the back door. Do those work?" The male officer asked. Jin nodded.

"My dad is a career military man, my brothers all joined some branch of military before also joining the police force. They made sure I set those camera up and that they were working." Jin explained. Burgess and Attwater nodded.

" Could we have those tapes?" Burgess asked. Jin nodded and got up to get them. She walked to the front of the store and picked up one of her bags. Inside she pulled out her laptop and clicked a few keys before the cd hard drive opened. She grabbed the disk and handed it to the officers. Attwater grabbed it.

"Can we take you anywhere? Call anyone for you?" Attwater asked. Jin nodded.

" If year you wouldn't mind, I would like a ride to the police station please." Attwater and Burgess nodded.

Five minutes later, Attwater and Burgess pulled up to Distrist 21. Attwater held the door open for Jin, while Burgess headed inside the building. While inside the building, Attwater was explaining to Jin on what would happen next, when they heard a voice shout behind them.

"Jin! What are you doing here?" The voice asked as they came under to Jin and Attwater.

"Jay…," Jin started to say, " I was robbed at the shop this morning!" After saying that, tears started pouring down Jin's face. Jay pulled her into his arms to comfort her.

"Detective, how do you know Miss Garcia?" Attwater asked.

"We're old friends." Detective Jay Halstead replied as he continued to comfort Jin.


End file.
